Deny
by Kakasmai-King
Summary: Sas x Nar All Naruto does is deny himself happiness, dreams and even love. But Sasuke has had enough of that. UPDATED! Complete!
1. Chapter 1

**Deny**

_by Kakasmai King_

**Pairing:** Sasuke x Naruto . . . eventually. Sakura x ?

**Rating:** R-ish, but close to NC-17 I believe

**Warnings:** Yaoi/slash, Lemon-ish, Language, OOCness (they are older and act how I would imagine they would at that age) AU (mostly because I haven't read all of Naruto and this is in the future)

**Disclaimer:** I don't own 'Naruto', nor am I making any money. This is simply for my enjoyment and hopefully, other's enjoyment as well.

**Summary:** All Naruto does is deny himself -- happiness, dreams and even love. But Sasuke has had enough of that.

**Author's Notes:** This story is near its completeness and I swear that I will update this once a week. It is a shorter story and my first 'Naruto' fanfiction, so please enjoy. Don't forget to leave me a little note of your opinion of the story. We starving writers need a bone once in awhile. LOL. >P!

o0KK0o

"I'm sorry, Naruto."

No reply was offered by the young man that was looking out at the small window of the Godaime's office. The only movement he made was the slight frowning of his brow as his eyes seemed to continue to stare out listlessly.

Tsunade sighed as she continued to observe her silent guest. She knew the news hurt him, but he kept it inside and left his face impassive - a talent he learned at a young age. There was a time he would have ranted and raved, his voice bellowing and breaking tender ear drums, but he had long since matured . . . mostly.

Though, physically he was a boy no longer. Now at the age of 23, Naruto had grown into a fine young nin - an ANBU, but not quite a leader because the council and many villagers and nins were afraid of giving him too much power in position. Naruto was still short at his height of 5'10'', but in place of his height he was sturdy and quite muscular. Naruto had long lost all the baby fat of youth and in place was a smooth, angled, sculpted - admittedly scarred - body of a skilled nin.

The sky blue eyes were replaced with the deepest of indigo and long lines that imitated whiskers licked at his cheekbones. His eyes were the combined colours of his own at birth and the blood crimson just as the whisker lines had became longer and thicker over the years all because of his shared body with the nine-tailed fox demon, Kyuubi.

The use of the Kyuubi's chakra over the years had slowly, but surely impacted on the young man's appearance. There were times that it would seem Naruto's pupils were slitted, or his fangs almost feral which caused the village to whisper in fear. Though nothing was like his feline movements that were almost non-human.

Though that was why they were here today.

"Naruto." Tsunade called gently, to stir him from his own musings as she came from her own. Naruto turned to face her, his face slicked of all emotion. "I am sorry. It wasn't my wish. The council . . . they felt you being Hokage would be . . . dangerous." She frowned at her own words, her mouth twisting at the distaste of the words.

"Heh." Naruto sneered, shaking his head as he moved from the window. He rolled his shoulders in a stretch causing the fitted orange T-shirt to pull gently across his chest before relaxing again. "You think after all these years of devoted service would account for something." Naruto muttered, stretching his jean clad legs.

"I know exactly what you are thinking - they chose a man who did betray the village once long ago." Tsunade arched a eyebrow as Naruto smirked, shaking his head.

"Honesty, I'm not surprised. As I grew up, I knew I would never become Hokage. It would turn out exactly how it began - a dream." Naruto sighed, sounding defeated and Tsunade's heart went out to the young man she had felt instantly drawn to at the first meeting.

"Just because you aren't the Hokage doesn't mean you failed, Naruto. It doesn't make you any less of a nin. You are undoubtably one of the strongest ninjas in existence - with or without Kyuubi. And I hope you will continue to protect Konoha." Tsunade said, reaching out to place a hand on Naruto's shoulder.

"Pfft. You think just because a bunch of assholes that think they are to high and mighty to get their hands dirty are gonna stop me? Baka!" Naruto snorted, crossing his arms as he glared at Tsunade. She just smirked and smacked the back of his head.

"Can it, brat."

"Ow!"

"You shouldn't call the council that, nor should you call the current Hokage an idiot." Tsunade as she moved to sit back at her desk.

"Oh and you haven't called them worse?" Naruto demanded, rubbing the back of his head causing his unruly blond locks that hung around his cheekbone to become more tussled. He had long moved his hitai-ate to his upper left arm because he had found it distracting during fights when it slipped down from sweat and just various movements that jarred it. Thus now his hair hung fairly loosely and unheeded around his face.

Tsunade didn't bother answering and ruffled through some papers as if she had busy and had better things to do.

"Tsunade . . . when is he going to be told?" Naruto voice was hushed and his face taught in a scowl. Tsunade sighed as she looked up.

"When he returns from his latest mission which should be in the next few days." Tsunade said as gently as possible. She truly grieved for him. She thought when she was to finally give up her place as Hokage, it would be to the man across from her.

Yet fate was seemed to remain cruel for him.

"I . . . I may tell him before he comes to you." Naruto murmured, looking out the window again.

"I figured you might. I think he'll feel better hearing it from you. If I was to tell him, he probably wouldn't accept." She muttered, shaking her head.

"What makes you think that he will at all?" Naruto smirked, his eyes narrowed.

"Because I know that if you couldn't be Hokage, you would wish it to be Sasuke." Tsunade said, voicing what they both knew. Naruto sighed and scratched absently at the old scar that ran down the left side of his face onto his cheek making it appear that on one side of his face

he had another colourless whisker.

"Yeah . . . it's just . . ." Naruto trailed off, not bothering to finish. He and Tsunade both knew it that it was hard for him. He had longed for the recognition, acceptance as a child and later when he had learned his parentage, to fill the footsteps of his father. He had the power and strength to receive the recognition, but instead of being accepted for his loyalty, it had increased the fear with elders and villagers that didn't know his true character. He was accepted by his equals, but not by the village.

To most, Naruto was still the evil vessel that carried the nine-tailed demon, instead of the strong, worthy nin that he had become.

Which of course, meant he would never take his father's place.

"Ah well. The family man can finally stay home and Sakura won't have to worry about her hubby going off to save the world. Besides, Yuki needs more training." Naruto said, shrugging as if he was to brush it off.

Tsunade smirked, thinking of the young 7 year old Uchiha prodigy. Yuki was more of a mixture of Sasuke and Naruto then Sasuke and Sakura. He was wildly opinionated and loud like Naruto at his age, yet he was determined and focussed like his father.

However, Yuki did share the emerald green eyes of his mother. His eyes were warm, but Tsunade had been often at the receiving end of a stern, focussed look that had eerily reminded her of his father. Yet, other then the eyes, the rest was definitely the Uchiha blood. His long black hair that was cut short so he couldn't even be tucked behind the ears while his body was wry and lithe - slick and swift like a katana.

Yuki definitely shared his father's deadly speed.

"I'm not sure if Sasuke being home is much of a dilemma to Sakura as it once was." Tsunade muttered, shaking her head as she stared at the papers.

She received no immediate response from Naruto, but she could feel the tension start to rise within him.

It was no secret that the marriage between the Uchiha prodigy and his pink-haired stalker wasn't for love. Admittedly, at the time there was love, but it was puppy love on her part and Sasuke was simply looking for someone to accept him - he was badly scarred after Orochimaru episode. And at the time, Naruto wasn't sure what to make of the changes in his rival and neither did Sasuke.

Their bond had been strained to say the least.

Anyway, protection wasn't used and within a few months it was discovered that Sakura was pregnant. Of course, Sasuke did the right thing - with Naruto behind him, prodding and poking at the appropriate times - and married Sakura.

They were 17, young, immature and had no idea what life had in store for them. They were happy at first, but slowly they began to realize the error of their ways.

Of course, Naruto tried - and mostly prevailed - to be oblivious. When Sakura and Sasuke had gotten together, he fell into a depression. His crush was with his rival and he was having trouble being left out. Yet he kept this from them and pushed for them to be together. Naruto ignored his own feelings and needs for them.

He wanted them to be happy.

Of which was obvious that they weren't after about a year or so. Sasuke would spend as much time out of the house - mostly with Naruto - as possible and take any mission he could. Sakura on the other hand threw her life into her son and then becoming a teacher at the academy once Yuki was old enough for her to take him with her.

Tsunade knew at first that Naruto felt like the jaded lover the lost his only love and also felt betrayed by the only boy he consider a friend and an equal. She also knew that Sasuke was unwilling to marry her, knowing Naruto's feelings which Tsunade found strange being that Sasuke had already slept with her. However, it just proved he didn't consider it permeant, let alone anything of significance.

It was like once he was done, Naruto could have her back.

Or by having her, he could have Naruto back.

Of course, being the selfless creature that he is, Naruto put on his mask and played his part of indifference of his past and nonexisting crush while pushing Sasuke to bend his knee so he could continue the bloodline and make a honest woman out of Sakura.

The idea had merit.

For the first year of their marriage, Naruto proved to be hardly around, taking mission left, right and centre. And then he proceeded to date the shy Hinata for the barest of months before just giving up on trying to replace the gapping hole where Sakura and Sasuke once were held.

Naruto returned and found himself a godfather, thus he threw himself into Yuki and Sasuke's life for the most part. Sasuke and Naruto had finally found a common ground between friendship and rivalry, and together they trained and taught Yuki.

"Sasuke and Sakura are fools." Was all Naruto said, shaking his head sadly while scowling.

"How is Gaara?" Tsunade asked, looking to change the subject. She didn't like the dark look on Naruto's face. It wasn't one of anger, but one of disappointment. Disappointment in himself, like he blamed himself for pushing them into a loveless marriage.

"No idea. Haven't talked to him in awhile, but no news means good news with him." Naruto replied simply. Tsunade just smirked, her eyes narrowing in suspicion. "Pervert. Jiraiya is rubbing off on you. You know that Gaara and I broke up a year ago on mutual terms." Naruto muttered, rolling his eyes.

For about a year or so before, Naruto and Gaara occasionally dated, seeing each other when they had the chance. It was speculated that something firmer would become of it since Naruto's mood was much better for the time they were together.

Of course, Sasuke's was worse, but that is neither here nor there.

"Hmmm." Tsunade hummed as if all knowing. Naruto snorted, rolling his eyes once again.

"Look, I'm going to head out. Got to do the laundry and shit before guard duty." Naruto waved as he made his way to the door.

"Alright, but you be good. And try not to make too much trouble . . ." Tsunade wavered off in an attempt at a warning. She also tried glaring but Naruto simply shrugged, not at all fazed by her attempt at a death glare.

"Since when have I ever been trouble?" Naruto smiled, trying his best to look innocent. "I mean, it could be anyone who eggs and toilet papers the council office, right?" Naruto scratched his chin, looking up but a sly fox-grin splitting his face.

"Naruto . . ." Tsunade tapered off in warning.

"The office is just right out in the open. It's just asking for trouble."

"Naruto!"

"What? I mean, it's not my fault it just spontaneously combusts, right?"

"NARUTO!"

o0KK0o

R&R Tell me what you think. I love your reviews!


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you for your reviews. **

**Solo Maxwell-Yamato - I thought it was pretty good. Very Naruto like I think! **

**diamond-princess2006 - Sorry that it's not completely to your taste. I hope you enjoy the next part and change your mind! In any event thanks for leaving a honest comment.**

**Myst4drgn - Updating every Saturday hopefully. Glad that you like it. I am trying to keep it different from the run of the mill Naruto and Sasuke fics, but still making it half believeable.**

**The New Shinigami Hikari - You know what? I have no clue, but Naruto just made it his when he said it! lol. My hands always freeze when I'm on the 'puter. Even in the summer. Oo**

**Kiarara - lol. Hey! No exploding! The only thing that will be exploding is the Council office. lol. P! Glad you are liking my fic though. **

**iggy - illmatiq shorty - I hope you continue liking it and I'll update every Saturday till this fic is done.**

**Chubby-King-Chocobo - Glad you love it. As for Naruto's relationships, I am a hardcore Sasuke x Naruto fan. The only other character I could ever consider Naruto with is Gaara. But even then, I don't think it'll last becasue in many ways they are too similar. The both secretly desire attention and acceptance, but hate themselves for it. I think they would flourish with others better, but remain very close friends.**

**And I do love Hinata, she reminds me of myself at that age, but her and Neji just belong together. I got this mental image of who everyone should be with and it's really hard to change it. Besides, since the beginning Sasuke and Naruto seem to be right for one another, they are alike yet unalike enough to compliment the other. sigh I could go on forever about the rightness of their relationship.**

**As for Sasuke and Sakura, Sasuke was really fucked up after the betrayal and I think a warm willing body of what is consider the norm relationship is what he needed. He needed a relationship to practice on before Naruto. Besides, I want Naruto and Sasuke to have kids, but no m-preg. And don't be fooled, as much as Sakura makes a fuss over Sasuke, she doesn't love him. She is obsessed with the idea of love and she is simply attracted to him. There is also a bit of competition in the lure to Sasuke as well. Something to lord over Ino, eh?**

**Man these characters are complicated.**

**catheryn2 - lol. Too many questions and not many answers. Glad you like though!**

**Anywho, on with the story!**

**o0Part 20o**

"Excuse me!" Sasuke blinked, looking at his best friend and greatest rival. There was of course more to their relationship then those two overused titles, but it wasn't likely that either were going to ever admit as such. Or at least, they were too afraid to admit.

"What? Did you fart?" Naruto attempted at joking, but the dark eyes of his friend simply pierced right through him and demanded seriousness. Naruto fell quiet instantly as his face shut down and let an impassive mask slip into place.

"What about you?" Sasuke demanded, frowning at Naruto. Naruto sighed, falling back onto the grass of 'their' training area.

"You know the drill. Kyuubi can't be trusted, thus I can't. They fear the power I have and I could just lead the village to ruin. Blah, blah, blah." Naruto sighed, rolling his eyes while he flapped a hand like it were a mouth in the clear blue sky above them.

"Che." Sasuke snorted, brushing a stray hair from his face that had gotten loose from the tie at the back of his neck.

Like Naruto – and everyone else – he had grown up and changed. But unlike Naruto, Sasuke had grown quite tall at 6'1'' with a lanky, wry body. Naruto was almost bulky compared to Sasuke's slim build. Though when looking at the two of them, there was no doubt that Sasuke was faster while Naruto had more brute strength.

Sasuke had let his hair grow so he could tie it up and keep the uncontrollable locks from his face. The silky, ebony locks rest near the end of his shoulder blades while his hitai-ate was wrapped around a muscular thigh. Like Naruto, he found it irritating at times with its slipping and build up of sweat beneath it.

Physically, Sasuke's changes were quite visible. However, mentally Sasuke was almost calmer and more laid back. He was still for the most part silent and tried to maintain his uncaring attitude, but those closest to him knew different.

Sasuke still could be blunt and cold, but over the years he had opened and warmed up a few degrees. Yet with Naruto was when he was most relaxed and carefree.

"Meh. You and I both knew that I would never become Hokage and we are the strongest in the village. You just happen to be more trustworthy then me." Naruto said, shrugging his shoulders causing the long grass to shuffle.

"Ah yes – I, the one who left to seek more power from an enemy for my own agenda." Sasuke muttered, shaking his head. Naruto just barked a laugh.

"That's life for ya." Naruto murmured, closing his eyes.

They were quiet for a few moments, enjoying the cool breeze that whispered around them. It chilled the sweat licked skin offering a temporary release from the sun's blazing heat.

"I'll tell them no." Sasuke proclaimed as he fell back onto the grass beside Naruto. Naruto jerked up into a sitting position, his eyes scowling as he glared at Sasuke and in his lazy, uncaring sprawl.

". . . no?" Naruto questioned, not moving and sounding quite thrown off by Sasuke sudden decision.

"No." Was the firm reply.

"And deny the village protection it deserves! The village needs you, Sasuke! Konoha needs not only your strength, but your leadership and even though I'm not Hokage, I will still be here! I won't be Hokage, but I will be beside you and I will continue to protect Konoha in my own way!" Naruto hollered, waving his hands around in an attempt to get his message across -- reminding Sasuke much of their youth.

"It was your dream, not mine, Naruto."

"Yes! But it is also your village!"

". . . maybe, but I can protect the village as I am now."

"TEME!" Naruto bellowed, standing up and then stabbing Sasuke in the side with his foot causing him to also get up, slightly less graceful.

"Dobe! What the fuck was that for?" Sasuke growled, rubbing absently at his side.

They glared at each other for what seemed like an eternity – just like when they were growing up. Each daring the other to look away first and neither unrelenting, until Sasuke's glare became more questioning then demanding. Naruto broke the glare by looking away and crossing his arms.

"Sasuke . . . I just . . . if I can't be Hokage I want you to be. You . . . you are my rival, my best friend . . . my equal. You being there is like me being there." Naruto mumbled, scratching and rubbing at the scar along his face.

Sasuke stopped the nervous scratching by pulling Naruto's hand away from his face and gently and loosely holding it. Sasuke frowned at the scar, remembering when Naruto received it. The same time he had received the one on his right palm.

They were ANBU on a mission to assassinate a missing-nin group leader that was becoming quite a threat to Konoha as they steadily moved closer to the village's boarders. Unfortunately, instead of being the rather simple silent and unexpected in-and-out mission they were hoping for, their arrival was known and were ambushed. It was later discovered that there was a mole in the ANBU forces, which was of course taken care of later, but at the time Naruto and Sasuke were fighting for survival.

Not expecting the attack of so many powerful nins – especially for just the two of them – it was very draining and very quickly became a bloodbath. They came out on top and finished the mission, but ended up with many serious injuries. One being Naruto's cheek had been sliced through so he could slip his tongue out between the folds of skin – and ironically, right between two of his whisker-like markings. While for Sasuke, his right hand was cut so it was almost snapped in half backwards – like a fist made the wrong way.

That was the first time they had truly worked together and relied on one another like they had before his betrayal. A tentative friendship had been created before that, but it was on that mission, that fight for life that had created a bond thicker then ever before.

Of course, that bond had changed to something beyond friendship in the past year or so, but neither had made any attempt to change that.

Mostly because Sasuke was unsure and Naruto . . . he wasn't fully sure of the new aspects of their relationship and ignored it for what it was. Naruto just considered it that they were becoming closer friends – brothers.

Of course, never having a family, Naruto didn't understand that the type of affection between Sasuke and himself wasn't platonic. Holding hands as they were now, brushing hair away, firm touches for comfort and direction, fleeting touches at various times for no real reason. To Naruto, it was . . . just simple affection between close people.

Naruto just didn't seem to understand how close they truly were.

Besides, there was Sakura to consider.

"I didn't think we were going to survive that." Sasuke murmured into the breeze and Naruto smiled a small smile.

"We almost didn't." Naruto sighed, as he let his fingers trail over the scar on Sasuke's hand that held his. "But it was because we were together – stronger together that we did." Naruto continued, searching Sasuke's eyes – trying to make him see.

Sasuke nodded, understanding. He may received the Hokage title, but he and Naruto would share the responsibilities and burden. Sasuke also knew that he would do the same for Naruto if places were reversed and Naruto expected that as well.

"I just wish . . ." Sasuke started and stopped shaking his head as he trailed off.

". . . what?" Naruto whispered, his voice strangely hushed as he encouraged Sasuke to continue the thought.

"I just wish you didn't have to deny your happiness again. Deny like you always do for someone else's." Sasuke murmured, his face taught in a displeased scowl as he stared into the now wide eyes of his companion.

Naruto was speechless. He also found that he couldn't fully understand. Yes, maybe he wasn't happy about not being made the new Hokage, but it didn't mean he was 'denying himself happiness'. It was out of his control. It wasn't a battle he could fight.

Was it?

"S-Sasuke . . . I . . .what?" Naruto finally spoke, stumbled and stuttered. He found his hand was abruptly released and Sasuke let go a angry sigh as he looked away.

"You just keep denying yourself and keep being so damned selfless believing it is the best for everyone." Sasuke muttered, crossing his arms as if by doing so he was placing a barrier between himself and Naruto. "Sometimes dobe, you need to make a little more noise about what you want like you used to when you were a kid. You'd be surprised how many people would stand behind you." Sasuke grumbled as he turned back to Naruto.

"I . . . I don't deny anything!" Naruto retorted, finally finding his wits that he had lost a few minutes before. Sasuke simply arched an elegant ebony eyebrow, but said nothing in reply. "This isn't a battle I can't fight no matter who backs me up, teme! No matter how much noise I make! And frankly, I may be not over pleased about this, but at least I have the grace to back down and that I learned from you!" Naruto snarled, finding himself viciously angry with little provocation. Sasuke had said worse things that were intentional to hurt – to push buttons and stab at weaknesses.

For once, Sasuke hadn't been trying to start a fight – or at least not in years – because there was never the need. He and Naruto had simply sparred for exercise and training, there was no real anger when provoked because it was all in fun. It was like a game, part of the process, but here he was, once again facing the fireball named Naruto.

And this time it was for real – Naruto was pissed.

Sasuke's jaw clenched as Naruto barred his fangs, panting as his face turned a dull red from anger and his pupils slitted.

"I don't want to fight, Naruto." Sasuke stated calmly, purposely saying Naruto's name rather then the popular nickname, 'dobe' – which had become a name of affectionate later on – so not to spur Naruto's anger.

"But maybe I do!" Naruto hissed and then promptly went flying at the unsuspecting Sasuke tooth and nail.

It was somewhere between the dodging various attacks and delivering his own, that Sasuke realized that the anger Naruto was finally releasing wasn't at him directly, or even him at all. It was anger at the situation and how Naruto seemed to get the short end of the stick no matter how hard he tried and no matter how times or well Naruto proved himself.

It just seemed Naruto was never done proving himself.

Sasuke hissed as he received a quick jab at his stomach, but was quick to fall backwards to dodge the fist that was aimed at his face and spun with a leg stretched out at Naruto's feet to send him crashing down to the ground.

Most times such an attack would be deftly avoided, but the fierce blind anger had caused Naruto to be clumsy. Of course, for whatever reason, neither had chosen to use any sort of ninjustsu – simply relying of physical attacks and strength.

Thus Naruto went crashing down, landing abruptly on his back causing him to become winded. He coughed and curled on his side, obviously giving up knowing that he was safe from continuous attacks from his friend and also realizing his mistake.

That had to be their shortest fight ever.

Sasuke sat down at Naruto's feet and panted slightly, feeling slightly winded. Only Naruto could get to him so well and he to Naruto. Most times neither of them would get this way without hours of sparring, but with Naruto emotional and Sasuke unwilling to intentionally hurt, let alone attack the obviously suffering Naruto, the fight had ended quickly and rather abruptly.

They were quiet for awhile, simply letting the wind rush by them in the warm sun. Neither moved or said a thing, simply adjusting to the new advancements and realizations that had been made it both of them.

"I'm sorry." Were the whispered words, carried by the wind. Sasuke found he almost missed them altogether if he hadn't been half-waiting for them.

"You have nothing to be sorry for." Sasuke replied, quickly and steadily. It was obvious that he meant it.

"Are you completely clueless! I just fucking attacked you!" Naruto cried, outraged as he sat up quite suddenly causing him to be a blur of orange to Sasuke – which he often was at times.

"You were angry and I am quite capable of defending myself, dobe." Sasuke said, somewhat haughtily. Naruto just scowled as he crossed his arms. "That you can't deny." Sasuke then continued with a smirk.

"You are an asshole." Naruto growled, half to himself. Sasuke just hummed in agreement as he moved closer to Naruto.

Sasuke watched at his companion, staring into the indigo eyes of his rival, best friend, his equal – yet so much his opposite. There were yin and yang – part of the same puzzle that fit together, but just two different pieces all-together. They had different drives, ideals and personalities, but in the end they had the same goal – to protect those they loved.

Sasuke supposed it was sometime when Yuki was born that he realized how profound and important love and life were. Though Sakura and he learned later that they didn't want or love each other like they first thought, they did realize that they shared a type of love and connection – the main one being their son.

It was some time after that – right around the time Naruto was dating Gaara – that Sasuke realized that Naruto was the one he wanted.

To put it bluntly, Sasuke found that he was attracted to Naruto sexually, but instead of just wanting sex and a simple need of being accepted like with Sakura – a type of hollow, fleeting lust – he wanted Naruto completely.

Sasuke wanted to hear Naruto's lame jokes just to hear him laugh and hear those off tune songs he sang with the radio, or at least attempted. He wanted to be a part of his pranks – maybe occasionally be on the receiving end just to see him smile. To sit back and bare his ranting and ravings when Sasuke decided to push some predictable buttons. He wanted to bandage those wounds received from battle and be there to help defend him from getting them. Sasuke even wanted to wipe away those uncommon tears that arose when Naruto let himself get too emotionally involved.

Sasuke wanted it all.

Sasuke still wanted to remain as Naruto's best friend and rival, but he wanted to be Naruto's lover as well.

" . . . Sasuke?" Naruto questioned, his voice a whisper on the wind as Sasuke reached out to touch the angled jaw covered in firm, tanned skin. Sasuke watched as he let his thumb stroke the slight stubble that had grown since that morning while his fingers brushed against the strong, thick column of Naruto's neck.

Sasuke felt rather the heard the hitch in Naruto's breath and smiled slightly when he felt the pulse start to beat erratically.

"Sasuke . . ." It was almost a moan as the name was gasped from Naruto's lips.

"I will accept. For you, I will." Was all Sasuke said before he reached around the back Naruto's neck to push him forward to meet his questing lips, his eyes closing in gratification.

At first, there was resistance as Sasuke brushed his lips against the warm and slightly chapped lips of Naruto, but Sasuke remained firm grip knowing that Naruto's first instinct and reaction would be to pull away.

Sasuke continued to let his lips caress Naruto's with small, unassuming moments. There was no demand in his kiss, just simple pleasure of contact. Sasuke couldn't help breathe in the scent that was uniquely Naruto – it was sunshine, passion, power and the slight nutmeg from his aftershave. ANBU used little scent as possible to hide more completely from all enemies.

Naruto's eyes were wide in astonishment. For his part, he was completely and totally taken off-guard. He wasn't entirely clueless, he knew that something was happening between the two of them, but he preferred to play the fool.

Kind of denying its existence so it would just evaporate . . .

Denying again.

Naruto knew the marriage between Sasuke and Sakura was on the rocks – that was all he knew because he refused to believe to rumours and since Sasuke and Sakura had never said otherwise . . .

Naruto was well aware of the fact that Sasuke spent more time with him then he ever did with Sakura. Naruto knew they weren't the happy couple like Neji and Hinata, who were expecting their third child in a few weeks. That of course, simply made Neji more possessive and protective of Hinata – you could barely breathe around Hinata without finding a blade at you throat.

Naruto just figured they were content and would figure it out themselves while he would simply remain their friend. Even if he had feelings more the a friend should for one before the marriage – which had ended a little after the ceremony – and now, ironically, feelings were now for the other.

And here he was kissing that one – the husband.

Though there were whispers that Sakura was having an affair.

Naruto wanted to pull away, he really did, but . . . he just couldn't. He just didn't have the willpower and he found he couldn't deny himself this – even if it was immoral and would ultimately hurt his former teammate and Sasuke's wife.

He had lost so much.

It would be the one and only time.

With that thought, Naruto reached out to grasp the steady shoulder of Sasuke and with smooth, graceful movements, he moved himself closer. Slowly, without losing contact, Naruto titled his head slightly and pressed his lips more firmly against the soft, smooth lips of his once rival.

It was then Sasuke's turn to be startled as his dark ebony eyes snapped open and his jaw went slack causing his lips to part, which Naruto immediately took advantage of. Naruto's tongue slipped unabashedly between the still lips and was promptly met with the unique taste of Sasuke – the one he had inadvertently dreamed about.

It was exactly how he smelled to Naruto. It was lethal with remnants of moonlight, darkness and sandalwood. Naruto wanted to moan wantonly, even more so when his tongue was greeted, but held firm inside and pressed himself closer.

Fingers curled in each others' hair as noses brushed against stubbled cheeks as they vied for intimacy. Muscular chest pressed against one another, each heaving for breath that their were unwilling to part to take.

"Sasuke . . ." Naruto breathed, when Sasuke did pull away only to lick at the tantalising neck, nibbling not so gently at the cords within. Naruto hissed in delight at the mixture of pain and pleasure that washed over him.

In response, Naruto let his callused hands slip underneath Sasuke's shirt and wander without direction. Neatly trimmed nails grazed along the hairless firm chest of Sasuke, catching on the hard nipples causing Sasuke to hiss. Naruto smirked when he felt a harder nip – more like bite – at his neck in retaliation.

Now rather then being intimated, Naruto simply let his fingers to return to the sensitive nipples and tweaked them quite viciously. The smirk then became a large grin when he heard and felt a growl emit from Sasuke.

That grin then immediately turned into an 'O' of surprise when Naruto felt a hot palm encase his jean-clad rapidly hardening erection. He could feel thin, long fingers curl around his thick cock the best they could through the coarse fabric. Through the haze of arousal, Naruto vaguely felt the vibrations of Sasuke's amused chuckle against his chest when he thrusted fixedly into the firm palm. Naruto growled as he ripped Sasuke's black tank top from his frame in his attempt to get closer and make Sasuke moan.

Admittedly, there wasn't much of a shirt by the time Naruto was done, but it was the least of either of their worries as Naruto lips, tongue and teeth quickly found the sensitive areas on Sasuke's pale chest – mainly his nipples.

Naruto got what he was looking for.

Unable to handle the avid, arousing attention at his torso – especially since his cock was becoming harder and harder to control – Sasuke pulled Naruto teeth from him and to his lips quite brutally. Their mouths were quickly smashed together again, almost arguing with their flesh with their demand to get closer.

They were so lost in each other that they almost missed the faint rustle in the bushes of a advancing force.

Almost.

**o0KK0o**

**A/N: There's another part of 'Deny'. I have another 2 parts finished and in the next few weeks they will be posted. I'm glad you are all enjoying this. It's kinda sappy, but I was in need of a romance between Naruto and Sasuke. They have too much angst on their own for me to add to it.**

**Anyway, tell me what you think!**


	3. Chapter 3

**PLEASE DON'T KILL ME!**

I have an reason. My excuse . . .ahemreason is that my computer just went kaput. Viruses and the like caused it to shut down and it required a total clean-up. I made backup's of this story thankfully, but I haven't been able to work on it. I have this part done and the next part half done. So I figured I get this up now that my computer is back online and fixed, but it may take a little longer for the next part with work and such.

I'm sorry and you may torture me as you like, but this story is going to get done one way or another.

Anyway, thanks for the support!

Review Replies:

Love Squared - lol You caught me updating. It usually takes 24hrs to fully do the update. I find sometimes it says it has updated, but the info hasn't been posted yet.

Satern Mya - Glad that you like it. No worries, here's more. lol

Native Sakura - lol. Thanks for the COMMENT. lol. And yes, is stupid which is why I prefer but is okay sometimes. And trust me, I wasn't always this good and I still got a long way to go. Practice and muses tends to put you at least somewhere on the map. I just want to write one that is considered a classic by everyone in this fandom someday.

liar-just-a-liar - I try, I tell ya, I'm trying. lol next time won't take so long . . . hopefully. P!

Ky0Kichi - I thought I recognized that name. lol. is only good because you can have alerts and such. has got to get that I tell ya.

Obasan-Kitsune - heh . . . something like that. I will update sooner next time. lol

Raven Swiftwing - Love the name and thank you for reviewing. Glad you love it. As for the bushes . . . time to finally find out, eh? lol

Leyu - Hey, can you imagine making out with either of them. Frankly no rustle in the bushes would make me stop . . . that is if I heard it. lmao. Thank for the review. Means a lot.

Oro-sama - You know what, I have been called a lot of things but never uber. For that I thank you and thanks for the review. As for Naruto and Sasuke . . . they are going to 'go' alright. ! Go at it, I mean. lol

**o0KK0o**

Sasuke wanted to scream.

Of course, that would be very unlike him and Sasuke hardly ever - leaning ever so slightly closer to never - gave into such impulses. It simply wasn't the Uchiha way.

Instead he simply crossed his arms and glared.

He glared at nothing in particular, more at the situation and how the last month had played out. Things had not worked out as he had planned and Sasuke found he was quite frustrated and tense with the lack of solutions.

Or at least with things not going his way.

Sasuke didn't acknowledge his wife when she let herself into his office after a few words with the ANBU station at the entrance. He simply preferred to continue his glaring and little rant session he was currently having in his head.

"And, what, precisely did the wall do to you to warrant such attention?" Sakura smirked, crossing her arms as she leaned a hip against the Hokage's desk.

"Che." Was the snorted reply.

"Hmm. Sounds like someone isn't happy about not getting his way." Sakura continued, smug and not at all upset at her husband's inattentiveness. Sasuke's body clenched just a little tighter at her observation.

Sasuke rolled his dark eyes as he turned in his high-backed swivel desk chair to face the laughing emerald green eyes of his wife. He simply continued to glare just changed its direction while Sakura remained amused with him.

There was no doubt that Sakura was a beautiful woman. If Sasuke's tastes still ran towards women, he wouldn't let her out of bed, but unfortunately - or fortunately, depending on who and how you looked at it - Sasuke's tastes had altered, or at least he had discovered them.

She was shorter then himself, but taller then Naruto by the fewest of inches if not centimetres. She had long shapely legs, nicely rounded breasts and a well-shaped bottom - she was strong, but still kept her womanly figure nicely.

Her light pink hair had darkened after Yuki's birth to a stunning strawberry colour. There was also a slight curl as it rested on her shoulders. Not to mention, she had finally cut herself some bangs that seemed to hide the feature she hated the most - her forehead. Of course, Sasuke thought she was ridiculous and told her so in his own way - her forehead was quite proportioned far as he was concerned.

She would just scoff and say she had just grown into it for the most part - sometimes blushing because there was something intense about the way Sasuke stared at her. Of course that was while she still fancied herself in love with the Uchiha prodigy.

Also by removing her hitai-ate from her forehead helped. She had moved it to her waist when she was off duty. When she was teaching she would wear it around her head as it was originally intended.

Sakura didn't find it necessary to wear much, if any, make-up because of her startling green eyes and pink heart-shaped lips. Sakura had grown into a beautiful, mature young woman and like Sasuke, she was well aware of the mistake they had done, but didn't regret it.

They had Yuki.

Mind you, she had also found her own preferences ran differently.

"Things didn't work out like you had intended, did they?" Sakura asked, needlessly. She knew very well what Sasuke wanted and how they didn't seem to be running as smoothly as he had originally intended.

Sakura was well aware of Sasuke's attraction - also known as love in their case - towards there other teammate, Naruto. She had realized it before him, but had left him to figure it out on his own, knowing that Sasuke would only accept and realize it on his own damn sweet time. Sakura also knew that Naruto returned the said feelings, but felt they were a betrayal rather then being liberating.

She was also aware that Sasuke had planned to make some actions to put things into motion. Sakura had to roll her eyes at that. Rather then just coming out with the truth and talking about it - Sasuke was never good with words - he was going to try using actions. Sakura had told him it wouldn't work, but he didn't listen saying the actions were louder then words.

Not loud enough apparently.

Or at least didn't have the same foundation as words.

Naruto had been hurt many times in his life, if not all of his life, and acted much like a wild dog - taking all he could before running and biting before bitten. Even if it meant biting himself. Naruto didn't reply well to his own vulnerability.

Sakura and Sasuke had never sat down with Naruto to explain what was going on between them - and Naruto never listened let alone believed in the various rumours that ran rapid in the village. Actually, they never really sat down with each other. It was unspoken and simply understood between the two of them, a silent agreement, but Naruto didn't understand love well enough to comprehend what was happening with them.

He didn't understand that Sakura and Sasuke loved each other, but weren't in love. They cared for one another, even respected and trusted each other, but the attraction was fleeting as was the sex.

They cared for one another like siblings.

All Naruto knew was that they were married and had a child.

He didn't know what happened behind closed doors.

"Did you ever consider talking to him instead of jumping him? You know as well as I do that he was raised without any love, or companionship. He simply doesn't understand things of the heart - other then he had to guard his." Sakura continued as she received no response from the silent new Hokage.

"I mean, he dated Hinata who's too shy to demand anything and then Gaara who I believe he was with for sexual gratification and curiosity more then anything else. Those two seemed to be more of . . . buddies that screwed because neither of them seemed understand love and its complexities. Besides, I think in a way Gaara fears such attachment and rather remain aloof with the whole issue." Sakura tapped her fingers on her lips, considering the demon vessel pair. Their relationship, by all appearances, hadn't changed when they were apparently 'together'. They never really 'dated' with dinners and such. It was more 'let's train and then fool around'.

"I don't think Naruto was in love with either of them, really, so nothing was really put on the line. He loved them, but I think it was how he loved and loves me and Iruka - a sibling, friend type of love like what we ourselves once felt for each other. The same that got us into this mess and got us hitched - mistaking a drive for acceptance and small type of love as sexual attraction to be the possibility of the fated 'one' ideal.

"However, this time, Naruto's emotions are being placed on the line and he is going to need something firmer then apparent two-sided attraction." Sakura scolded as she sat in the chair in front on the Hokage's desk. Sasuke hadn't seemed to be listening to her lecture/rant. He was used to such things being that he was her husband and was often receiving lectures on how to treat and train their son. However, when it seemed that Sakura was going to continue, Sasuke was quick to speak and interrupt his wife's monologue.

"I haven't had the fucking chance to talk to him for a month." Sasuke grumbled, his dark bottomless eyes narrowed in apparent annoyance as his gaze fell on her.

"Well that's what you get for thinking with the wrong head."

Sasuke just glared deadly daggers at her. There was no doubt to either of them - if looks could kill, Sakura would be 6 feet under.

"You're just lucky it was Neji that caught the two of you. If it was anyone else, Naruto would be long gone. You wouldn't have had this last month to sit on your ass knowing that he was around. He'd be off in the village of the Sand, with Garaa." Sakura muttered shaking her head as Sasuke's look became darker. Dangerously darker.

"You know that he wouldn't be able to stand the teasing or the whispers. Anyone else would have blabbed before you had the chance to make it right, so count your blessings." Sakura continued, not at all fazed by her husband's glaring.

Sasuke had to sighed to himself at that as he looked away, aiming his focus at the open window in his office.

A month ago Naruto and he were able to part from their embrace as Neji came out of the bushes in his ANBU uniform, just barely in time. Neji was there because Sasuke was being summoned by the Hokage which he and Naruto knew was for promotion to Hokage.

Clothing was missing and wrinkled while their lips were bruised and various markings on either body were stark, proclaiming their newness. Not to mention, erections were pressing heavily against clothing, not at all obscured.

Neji would have to be blind, deaf and dumb not to know what was going on.

However, Neji unfortunately wasn't, but being Neji - a rather cool, calm individual that acted like nothing surprised him and also being friends of the two, had probably seen this long coming - was discreet. He casually looked away while relaying his message and once done made a quick, smooth exit while Naruto and Sasuke sat panting, barely able to comprehend fully what had happening and the implications.

Yet, Naruto was first to react. Sasuke could still remember how the blood rushed from his face and obviously, his cock. He was pale as Neji's eyes as his own eyes became round like saucers as he seemed to realize what precisely had happened.

Before Sasuke could react or make any attempts to sooth Naruto, Naruto was gone. In a poof of smoke, much like their former sensei, Kakashi. Sasuke had to cough at the curling reddish smoke that had surrounded him as he tried to call out to his friend and almost lover.

Naruto was gone.

And of course, Naruto had avoided him like a plague since then, which wasn't hard considering all the ruckus and going-ons with him becoming the new Hokage. Sasuke was only able to see him when there were at least a few other people with them and none of them at all aware what was going on - and Sasuke wanted to keep it that way.

At the ceremony, Naruto had kneeled before him to swear his allegiance as did all the ANBU nins, but Sasuke's remembered his vividly. There was something exchanged between the two of them at the moment between eyes of indigo and those of ebony. Sasuke wasn't sure what it was, but it aroused him and definitely made Sasuke stop to pause.

Now being Hokage he could arrange a meeting that Naruto would be unable to avoid.

That is if Naruto wasn't absent on a mission that apparently isn't supposed to end for a few more weeks.

Sasuke is a not a patient man unlike all appearances - at least not when it comes to Naruto.

No, Sasuke hadn't been wise handing the situation.

"Once he returns, he won't be able to avoid me. He will have to relay his report to me and when the time comes, I will tell him exactly what is going on and my intentions. I will also tell him the status of our marriage." Sasuke stated as he uncrossed his arms. He nodded to himself, seemingly agreeing with his own decision as he reached for a pen. Then with smooth, graceful movements, he started to write something in what appeared to be an blank book of sorts.

"Which is what you should have done in the first place." Sakura muttered, rolling her eyes. She loved Sasuke and she loved Naruto - they were her teammates and the brothers she never had - but when it came to emotions and issues of the heart, the two were retarded.

Sasuke seemed to ignore her as he continued to scribble something down. Sakura looked over and was able to read the note he was scribing. It was an order to direct Naruto to his office at his return.

Maybe there was some hope for him after all.

It was then she noticed him start to write another note. One that declared that Naruto's belongings were to be removed from his apartment - which had lived in since his youth - and be moved into the Uchiha mansion.

Okay . . . maybe not, but discreet and delicate was not in either of Naruto's or Sasuke's vocabularies.

"For both of your sake's I hope this doesn't blow up in your face." Sakura sighed as she stretched, leaning into the cushioned chair. Sasuke just ignored her and continued writing other notes down - ones that did have to do with his responsibilities as Hokage rather then his love life, or lack thereof.

Sakura just rolled her eyes - she knew when she had overstayed her welcome.

Quietly removing herself from the chair she had rested in, she decided that one way or another it was going to work. Sasuke and Naruto were going to get-together and be happy - finally - even if Sakura and Sasuke were unable to separate or dissolve their marriage because of laws that had decreed that any type of divorce did not exist.

Besides her and her lover had plans.

Plans that they had been making for years and it would solve almost all problems that would attempt to arise once Sasuke and herself were free to admit their marriage was in name only - Sasuke and Sakura had decided that Sakura would be discreet till they both had lovers, otherwise there was a chance that discrimination would be placed on Sakura and her lover. Once they both had lovers and vocalized as such, neither would be considered a cheater by the public.

The Uchiha couple was quite popular and often in the village's public eye.

Sasuke just had to do it right this time. Otherwise, Sakura decided that she and her lover just might have to step in. Deciding to stir Sasuke's pot a little, she spoke the one thing she had yet to mention to Sasuke.

"Just hurry up because Ino wants to have a baby sometime in this lifetime."

Sakura heard the clatter of a pen as it fell from unresisting fingers as Sasuke's face turnedinto a frown of astonishment and confusion.

" . . . what?" Sasuke murmured, not at all comprehending Sakura's intent - let alone Ino's pending pregnancy had anything to do with himself and Naruto.

Sakura just laughed and let herself out, leaving a bewildered Hokage behind, who of course was too proud to call her back to have her explain herself.

He would understand later.

**o0KK0o**

A/N: So how bad was it? I tried for a more understanding, sexy, I'm-totally-over-Sasuke Sakura. Did she seem okay? Or just way out of character?

Let me know what you think so I can improve on my next fic . . . whenever that is. lol

Also, hopefully in a week's time the next part should be out. Just be patient with me okay. Love all the reviews. They mean a lot!

XO


	4. Chapter 4

**o0 Part 4 0o **

A shadow shifted slightly in the darkness of the streets of Konoha. It was fleeting and if any villager was around to notice, they wouldn't. It was subtle and unassuming that it would be missed completely, or if seen – only by the strongest of nins with strong bloodlines – it would be considered a movement caused by the slight chilling breeze that was alive in the night.

However, this shadow – once it was completely certain it was alone – moved itself away from the darkened alley and slipped into a half-open door that had seemingly simply blown open a little wider in time with the breeze before resting back into its previous position. Noiselessly, the shadow slowly made its way up the old, wooden, creaky stairs. The shadow somehow knew where to step so each threatening groan of wood was undisturbed.

"Naruto." Kakashi murmured in the dark hallway as Naruto fumbled with his keys to get into his apartment – revealing himself since the dark hallway seemed unoccupied.

Seemed was the keyword.

"W-what? Fuck Kakashi! A little warning next time, eh?" Naruto muttered as he spun around, dropping his keys as he went to his belt to arm himself. Kakashi just smirked and stepped into the moonlight that streamed through the naked window at the end of the hallway.

Naruto was drained, sore and simply needed to sleep a few days before he felt somewhat human again. He was finally home after his last mission that had dragged over 3 months. It wasn't a hard mission, but it was tedious and required Naruto to be on constant guard for the entire time. He hadn't slept a real wink of sleep since the mission began – he survived with short, meditative rest that mimicked sleep.

Of course, that was the only reason Kakashi was able to sneak up on him. Once home, Naruto considered himself safe and let his guard down – especially since he was so close to the warm bed that rested in his apartment. The idea of rest and relaxation made him sloppy.

A good night's rest after a hot shower and maybe some new wrapping on some wounds.

Right now, to Naruto, that sounded like heaven.

"Where's the fun in that?" Kakashi grinned, or at least Naruto assumed he grinned by his eye. That masked covered practically every movement beneath it and the dimly lit hallway didn't help.

Naruto snorted as he reached down to pick up his keys, only to find that they weren't there. Naruto looked up to see Kakashi a few feet away, dangling the said keys between his thumb and pointer finger.

"Don't you have someone else to bug? Like Iruka? He must be wondering where you are." Naruto sighed, rubbing at his forehead once he removed the dark cloth he had wrapped around his unruly hair and his pale ANBU mask with features reminiscent of a fox.

A few years back, Iruka and Kakashi had been placed on a mission together. It was a unusual mission, especially since it was for an ANBU trained special jounin and a chuunin, but no one questioned the Hokage nor the pair. Especially since Iruka's embarrassment only fed the fierce anger the sensei was famous for.

Not even the bravest nin would face Iruka's anger – so far Naruto was the only one that was able to walk away from it relatively unscarred.

That was because Naruto knew the best hiding places.

Of course, Kakashi never commented when asked about the mission. He simply smirked that secret smirk of his while his eyes – or rather eye – momentarily get a faraway look before he changed the subject.

As for asking Iruka . . . many nins valued their hearing.

All everyone knew was when the two nins left they two were good friends – coming together as such because of the losses of students, pulling together in grief for what they were unable to do and the simple need to talk to someone – and when they came back it was obvious that they had become lovers. They were in love which of course many friends that were close to the pair saw it coming far off and simply shrugged their shoulders at the abruptness. It seemed that it was silently voted that if they were happy, who gave a fuck how or why they got together?

"No. Besides, I'm on duty." Kakashi replied as he leaned a shoulder against the wall of the hallway and reaching for his book – the newest edition of 'Icha Icha Paradise'. Naruto just groaned.

"If you're on duty, then why are you bugging me? Shouldn't you be working?" Naruto asked, crossing his arms as he glared at his former sensei.

"I am."

Naruto sighed again. Leave it to Kakashi to not clarify his reasons for being there. The man was an enigma to say the least. One never knew what was going on behind the perverted mind of the great Copy-nin. Naruto couldn't, and probably would never, figure out Kakashi, but he figured maybe it was safer that way.

"Oh? And bugging me is your job?" Naruto questioned, not at all believing it. The disbelief in his voice was apparent and Kakashi seemed put-out by Naruto's distrust. From what Naruto could tell, Kakashi was pouting as he looked up from his novel.

"How could you think so little of me?" Kakashi whined, demanding with mock sadness and Naruto simply arched an eyebrow. "Besides, bugging people is a full-time job. I just don't get paid enough for it, so I have to do it part-time." Kakashi smirked before returning back to his book. Naruto sighed heavily and grabbed his keys from Kakashi's fingers.

"Whatever. I just want to shower and sleep. And not necessarily in that order." Naruto muttered and went to unlock his door to find his key once again missing. They were apparently, by the gently jingle near Naruto's ear, were once again dangling in Kakashi's grasp. "What the fuck, Kakashi!" Naruto hollered as he spun around to face his past sensei, most likely disturbing the neighbours, but at that point he didn't give a shit. He was tired and Kakashi was interrupting his plans to change that fact.

"My job is to tell you to go see the Hokage as soon as you arrived home." Kakashi replied, not at all disturbed by the outrage and promise of death in Naruto's voice.

Naruto had to wonder if the man had a death wish some times.

"He can wait till tomorrow. Besides, I already handed in my report. I did it on the way here." Naruto growled, ungracefully swiping at Kakashi to get his keys, only to find them tugged away and hung out of his grasp. Normally, Naruto would have had them long before this, but Naruto was just so bone-tired that he was listless and simply unable to concentrate to fully care.

"Nope. He wants you there immediately at your return." Kakashi smiled, his voice almost sounding sing-song like. Naruto wanted to rip out his vocal cords and crush them under his sandal.

"The bastard can wait till I have a fucking hot shower and a few hours of sleep! If the mission is so fucking important to him, he can get the fucking report from the office himself!" Naruto snarled not at all impressed and slammed Kakashi into the wall with his shoulder, grabbing his keys from slack fingers.

"Ow. That was uncalled for." Kakashi whimpered, sounding like he was pouting all over again. Naruto rolled his eyes.

How old was the guy?

Besides, it wasn't even that hard and he could have avoided it. They were both ANBU trained for Christ's sakes.

Kakashi was also aware of how cranky Naruto got after long tiring missions – he should know by now not to fuck around with him. But then again, it was another booboo for Iruka to kiss all better which was probably foreplay for Kakashi.

Once the door was finally unlocked and opened, Naruto dragged his weary body into the open living room and slowly into his bedroom off to the right. It wasn't till he flicked on the light of his bedroom that Naruto stopped short.

"Kakashi?"

"Hmmm?" Kakashi answered, rubbing at the side of his head – the side that had connected quite heavily with the wall at Naruto swift and vicious move earlier. "That hurt, Naruto." Kakashi complained as he stepped into Naruto's apartment only to meet the dark, almost onymous, slitted eyes of his former pupil.

"That's not all that is gonna hurt if you don't tell me where all my stuff is." Naruto hissed, sounding completely enraged. Kakashi stopped short as he looked around the dark, but obviously empty, apartment. Everything was gone. Even the furniture and throw carpets.

Kakashi sneaked a quick glance behind Naruto to see that even the bed was gone as well as all the contents within the closet. Nothing remained. There wasn't even a tack on any wall that Naruto used to hang various posters and pictures he had hung up in his apartment.

Kakashi blinked a few times before his face split into a grin underneath his mask.

"Well, no wonder he didn't want you to enter your apartment. He moves pretty quickly off-and-on the field, eh?" Kakashi chuckled as he dug out his novel once again as Naruto seethed. Kakashi watched him over the top of his book as Naruto's face turned a dull red while he clenched and unclenched his fists a few times before he exploding.

"ASSHOLE! HOKAGE OR NOT, I AM GOING TO KILL HIM!" Naruto bellowed, throwing himself out the open window in the general direction of the Hokage tower. Kakashi sighed, thinking of the two nins in their youth.

He just wished that the two would hurry up and screw each other senseless.

"The drama. This is almost better then my book." Kakashi said, shaking his head and moving to follow his ex-student.

There was no way Kakashi was going to miss this. Besides, Iruka wanted to know how Naruto was and he wouldn't know unless he followed, right?

And what kind of ninja would he be if he didn't snoop around and gather gossip?

An honest one, probably.

**o0KK0o**

**AN:** I apologise, but life got in the way. Life's a bitch and then it has puppies, or Life's a bitch and then you marry one. Either way, I was too stressed to even try to write anything let alone do anything other then work, sleep and eat. I'm so sorry and I know how much it sucks to wait around for another chapter to a story you are interested in. It bugs me too, trust me. Thus I have finished this story today because I was feeling good and thus I'm posting all of it.

Cheers,

K.King


	5. Chapter 5

**o0 Part 5 0o**

Sasuke was tired.

Tired, frustrated and horny.

Not that he would admit this freely, let alone let it show on the features of his face or in any of his body language. He was the Hokage and the leader of the Uchiha clan – weakness was not an option.

Maybe he was too proud for his own good.

Naruto had been gone a lot longer then planned. Sasuke had received a frog around the mission deadline telling him that due to unforseen circumstances, Naruto was going to have to stay a little longer to finish up the mission properly. The time-frame that was given was too short and Naruto was unsure of how long completing the mission would actually take.

Of course, Sasuke wanted to kill something, or just go out there and drag the dobe back. There was no doubt in Sasuke's mind that Naruto was stalling. Maybe the mission needed more time, but Sasuke knew that Naruto was dragging it out longer for his own needs as well.

However, both Ino and Sakura were able to calm him down and said that if Naruto needed the time, give him the time. Pressuring and threatening wasn't get Sasuke any closer to his goal.

He had to be patient.

I believe we have spoken before on Sasuke's patience when it comes to Naruto.

Or rather, lack thereof.

Sasuke tapped his pen anxiously on the surface of his desk. He knew he was impatient and probably just a tad too confident with his 'plan'. Yes, Sakura and Ino were both shaking their heads and muttering to themselves as a few of their close friends helped move Naruto's furniture into the Uchiha mansion, but Sasuke didn't want Naruto to ever return to that godforsaken apartment again – one way or another.

Naruto was his. Always was. Even before he became Hokage, Naruto was his. He may now control all the people that resided in the village boundaries – as much as any Hokage could control – but Naruto was his since Team 7 became Team 7.

First Naruto was the village's idiot, which then was eventually limited to the Team 7's idiot. Then he became Sasuke's rival, and later, as unlikely as it seemed, Sasuke's best friend.

Naruto was the bane, yet the light in Sasuke's life.

Sasuke couldn't imagine his life without Naruto.

Now Sasuke was the kind that wanted everything he owned in one place – a place he could guard it and have it with him always. He liked to horde his things. Not that he kept them under lock and key, he simply needed them to return to all the same place where he could protect them.

And Naruto had become one of those 'things' somewhere along the line whether he knew it or not – or liked it, for that matter.

Of course, ever since Naruto was ambushed in his apartment by a renegade nin little over a year ago, Sasuke was never comfortable with Naruto living there. The nin had been the target on one of Naruto's missions. Everyone thought he was dead when he fell down the gorge, but he somehow survived and found Naruto's whereabouts to get his revenge.

Naruto was able to beat him even though he was badly injured from previous mission. The renegade nin was barely alive when Sasuke arrived after hearing the ruckus to find a unconscious Naruto. Pissed, Sasuke promptly decapitated the nin and carried Naruto to the Healers.

No one was happy with Naruto wanting to return to his apartment – especially since he lived all alone with no neighbours that really gave two shits what happened to him – but he remained firm. It was his home since youth and was unwilling to give it up because of one little scare. The apartment had a lot of sentimental value while it seemed to also represent Naruto's strength and independence. All of which he was unwilling to give up just yet.

To Naruto, giving it up was weakness and he wasn't going to let the enemies win.

Then again, Naruto didn't have anywhere else to go and he didn't want to impose on anyone. Especially not Sasuke and Sakura.

So Sasuke and a few other friends of Naruto's stayed on Naruto's couch till he was 100 percent again. No one, especially Sasuke was happy with the arrangement, but trying to change Naruto's mind was like trying to put on a fire with gasoline. If anything he became more obnoxious and stubborn about the issue with each argument.

Thus now that Sasuke figured Naruto was a hop, skip and jump away from being his in all possible ways, Sasuke wanted Naruto safe. Completely safe. And the first step was making sure Naruto didn't live alone and was easily solved by Naruto living in the Uchiha mansion.

Neji, Shino and Shikamaru were carefully chosen to help Sasuke with the moving being that there were all discreet and most likely wouldn't blab anything to anyone. Not to mention, they were least likely to say anything at all about the situation.

Sakura, Ino and Hinata also aided in the moving, mostly with the decorating and arranging, being that Hinata was pregnant and unable to do _anything_ or it at least seemed that way with the limitations Neji placed on her. Hinata simply rolled her eyes and tended to do whatever she pleased within reason anyway – though usually only with Neji was not within visual distance.

Neji was intense to say the least – and head over heels in love to boot.

Yuki, of course, was confused and quite curious. He watched silently as everything happened around him. Observing as Naruto's things were placed in the east wing of the mansion, it the suite right beside Sasuke's – Sasuke didn't want everyone to know his and Naruto's eventual sleeping arrangements just yet. Sasuke was still secretive enough and didn't like his business known by all.

Besides, Sasuke didn't want to rush things . . . too much, that is.

It wasn't till it was only Sakura and Sasuke that remained that Yuki spoke up. He queried at why Naruto's things were being moved and why Naruto wasn't around. Did Naruto know? Was he okay with it? What was going on?

Sasuke found it hard to explain it to his son – mostly because he didn't have all the answers. So he relied on half-truths under Sakura's watchful eye. They had both agreed that they would lie as little as the could to their son.

Once Yuki was half-satisfied, Sakura stepped in, all the while smirking at Sasuke's unease, and diverted Yuki's attention, simply saying it was a big surprise for his godfather and what he felt about having Ino move in too.

Not that half of Ino's belonging didn't already reside in the Uchiha mansion . . .

Yuki was successfully entertained with his mother and left with her in tow, Sasuke sat on Naruto's bed and finally let all his fears take over. All the what if's, but's and maybe's took over for those few moments until Naruto's sent wafted to his nose. Suddenly it didn't matter. Maybe Sasuke was arrogant, but he wasn't going to let Naruto go and he didn't want half of Naruto anymore – he wanted it all.

Sasuke smirked as he leaned back in his large desk chair, remembering how he mediated in Naruto's new room. It helped calm him to be surrounded by everything that was Naruto. Knowing that someday all their belongings, lives and even their very scents would one day be combined and intertwined.

Maybe Sasuke was obsessed, but it was simply a part of being in love.

It was then there was a loud crash and in mere seconds, Sasuke found his back slammed flat against the wall, a cold hand wrapped around his throat and his feet dangling several inches from the floor as his large back desk chair finally connected and bounced on the floor from being toppled over by the force that had him by his neck.

Naruto.

Sasuke didn't even have to look to see bright gold hair, dark whiskers and feral indigo eyes with crimson that licked at the edges while burning with rage to know who it was. Naruto was one of the only ones – if not the only – that were able to catch him off-guard so well and efficiently.

" . . . Nar-ru . . to . ." Sasuke was able to gasp out beneath Naruto's grasp. Sasuke didn't bother reaching for the hand at his throat and simply placed his palms against the wall to steady himself as he looked down at his teammate.

"Fucking asshole! You are just so fucking arrogant! Just because you're Hokage doesn't mean I can't kick your ass!" Naruto snarled, slamming Sasuke into the wall a few times – letting Sasuke's head bounce off the wall. Dust drifted around them as Sasuke's head left a round dent in the plaster behind him.

Sasuke simply glared, feeding off Naruto's anger and not at all impressed with the treatment he was receiving.

With a quick slip, Sasuke spun around, letting his scandaled foot catch Naruto in the neck and slamming a fist into the inside of Naruto's elbow. Naruto made a noise between a gasp and a growl as they tumbled to the floor.

"What the fuck are you going on about, dobe?" Sasuke asked while he sat on Naruto's hips and placed his palms on Naruto's shoulders to keep him down. Sasuke had gained the upper hand even though Naruto's hand was still wrapped around his pale throat.

"You know exactly what I mean, bastard! All I need to know is where the fuck you put all my shit!" Naruto snarled, letting his fist contract around Sasuke's throat painfully. Naruto smirked in satisfaction as Sasuke swallowed heavily around the pain, knowing that he have a nice bruise tomorrow.

Sasuke wanted to hit Naruto for his stupidity and Kakashi a couple of times. Kakashi wasn't supposed to let Naruto enter his apartment – though he never told the perverted nin why because he knew he either be teased, or Kakashi would let it slip to someone . . . mainly Iruka.

Sasuke really didn't need both of his former sensei on his ass for what he was doing. It was neither of their business.

Besides, Sasuke didn't answer to anyone – Hokage or not.

Sasuke sighed as Naruto seethed beneath him. This wasn't working out as he had originally planned. Sasuke had wanted Naruto to come see him, they would talk, him explaining everything and then eventually finish what they started in the woods over 3 months ago. In conclusion, Sasuke was planning on taking him back to 'their' home.

"I'm going to let you up and we are going to talk about this. No more fighting because you can barely stand." Sasuke stated, watching as Naruto adrenalin rush start to waver. Sasuke could see the trembles start to rack Naruto's body and Sasuke was well aware of the various cuts and bruises that littered Naruto's body. Not to mention the dark shadows that stained the skin beneath Naruto's eyes.

It seemed that Naruto had put himself through Hell on his mission.

Naruto didn't say a word and for a moment didn't move as he seemed to search Sasuke's eyes. Sasuke stared right back, letting Naruto search for whatever he needed and inwardly sighed in relief when Naruto started to release Sasuke.

It seemed Naruto found what he wanted.

What, Sasuke wasn't sure.

Sasuke slithered off Naruto with what most would consider as seductive movements and Sasuke watched as Naruto's eyes gained a gleam of lust and something a little brighter before a door slammed shut. Once the eyes were shuttered, Naruto shoot up with short and abrupt movements – the bone tired weariness was obvious and Sasuke watched as his teammate flopped himself in a chair across the room.

"So start explaining, asshole. I want to have a shower and sleep sometime tonight." Naruto growled, leaning back and lifting his chin cockily as if challenging Sasuke.

It was then Sasuke realized that Sakura was right in all accounts. Naruto was more hurt by his actions in the woods rather then understanding what he was trying to convey. Naruto needed to hear the words.

"Your stuff has been removed and placed in the Uchiha mansion." Sasuke saw watched as Naruto's body clenched as if to attack him again and was quick to place a ninjutsu to bind Naruto to the chair as well as silence him. "What I have to say, I have to say uninterrupted. Because I know how your patience is – especially at the moment – this is for your own good." Sasuke sighed, watching as Naruto's eyes became murderous.

Naruto struggled for a few moments and Sasuke knew that if Naruto was in perfect health, he would be able to throw it off in a few minutes, but being that Naruto was drained and Sasuke had placed quite a bit of chakra in the bindings, Sasuke had an unlimited amount of time.

"What happened it the woods was real. I wanted you and you wanted me. Of that there is no doubt. However, you are unwilling to admit as such because you fear for Sakura. Whether that she will kill you, or you will hurt her, I don't know. You are denying yourself happiness in place of others, but this time you intent is unwanted and unneeded." Sasuke said after he up-righted his chair and pushed it so that he could seat himself in front of Naruto. He sat so he was only the barest of inches from the tired nin.

Sasuke observed Naruto with firm, fierce eyes as Naruto struggled in the bindings, his muffled voice still loud even though the ninjutsu remained in place. Sasuke remained motionless as Naruto denied his words and waited till Naruto calmed down once again when it seemed another burst of energy faded.

"Sakura and I are married, yes. But we haven't acted like a married couple for many years – not long after Yuki was born we ceased to share the martial bed. We made a mistake, but not one that we both completely regret. We are incompatible and it was ludicrous that we ever considered otherwise. But, however, we created Yuki and that is something either of us are unwilling to give up." Sasuke stopped and watched as Naruto's eyes frowned in confusion, yet the lingering hurt still remained apparent. Sasuke sighed and rubbed at his forehead before returning his eyes to Naruto's confused, almost wounded gaze.

"I love Sakura, but not in the way that a husband should. Nor does she love me like a wife should. We love each other like best friends, teammates . . . siblings. When I returned, I was lost and took what she offered because I felt alone and at the time, she seemed like my salvation . . . my redemption.

"Sakura, for her part, was still obsessed with her romantic dream where she placed me as her hero. We placed each other on different pedestals. She was the one to redeem me and I was the one to fulfill her childish dreams." Sasuke shook his head, his voice monotone – almost cold – as he remembered his foolishness and his unforgivable actions. In reply, Naruto simply dropped his chin to his chest, adverting his gaze.

"Naruto . . . I only went to her because I lost you. I lost you and I refused to loose you to her. I see that now. I had hurt you . . . I hurt you many times and I did it because I needed the power. Feelings and emotions got in the way – you got in my way. I could have to returned and found my power with you, but it wasn't enough. Nothing was enough.

"But he promised me power and power that could be achieved quickly. I couldn't live till my brother was dead. Once he was, I could move and live life the way I wanted. But until then, I needed to be alone and find my own way. I couldn't be vulnerable or have any weaknesses which you and Sakura were. You, Naruto, made me feel and thus made me vulnerable and Itachi wouldn't hesitate to use that against me. I needed you safe and I needed to be strong." Sasuke watched as Naruto clenched his eyes shut and tears slipped down the pale, whiskered cheeks.

"Naruto . . . I want you with me always. I should have never pushed you away. There are many things I shouldn't have done, but in the end, I . . . need you." Sasuke inwardly kicked himself. He was unable to say the words.

The funny thing was he never said them to Sakura.

He had never spoken the words.

Not once.

Could he now?

Sasuke let the pad of his thumb brush the trails of tears from Naruto's face. He let his finger trail along the scar that rested between the streaks of whiskers. It was Hell that day, but in that day, he redeemed himself. He had won Naruto back in his life again – back completely rather then the shadow of Naruto he had first received when he returned.

"Look at me, Naruto." Sasuke commanded, gently and watched as the indigo eyes open. Only they were sky blue, like the ones Naruto had as a child. They were bright with only the indigo resting around the pupil.

The only power that remained within Naruto at the moment was his own. Kyuubi was resting and thus, at the moment, this was Naruto at his fullest.

"You were always my best friend. Even when you put your fist in my chest." Naruto smirked tiredly. Sasuke snorted, the shock of the eyes washing away as he realized Naruto had thrown off the ninjutsu finally.

Where Naruto found all the energy, Sasuke never knew.

"I don't deserve it." Sasuke muttered, a grim smirk gracing his lips. Naruto just smiled a small smile before tentatively reaching for Sasuke.

"But I do." Naruto murmured as he found Sasuke's lips, his warm breathe cascading over them before pressing firmly. Sasuke let his arms encircle Naruto and gently pulled the shorter frame closer all the while returning the demanding kiss.

"That I can't argue with." Sasuke whispered, holding the weary frame that seemed to slowly and steadily start to wilt. Sasuke could feel Naruto's chakra falter and knew that Naruto had finally run out.

"I need a bath." Naruto muttered around a yawn, his voice barely a whisper it was so weak, but the unrelenting command remained. Sasuke knew that Naruto was going to sleep at least a week before he was half the nin he usually was. A long tiring mission with so much emotional baggage, it was no wonder that Naruto could barely walk.

"Just sleep, dobe. I'll take you to our home." Sasuke sighed, shifting the now unconscious weight that he had acquired. He watched the small smile on Naruto's face curve slightly when he spoke the words 'our home'. "I love you, dobe." Sasuke murmured affectionately as he gently brushed the unruly locks from Naruto's face.

Now if he could only say that when he was conscious . . .

"Show's over." Sasuke said, his voice louder and firmer as he directed his voice to someone else, but didn't move or look away from Naruto. There was a slight ruffle of clothing outside the open window before a large, loud sigh was heard.

"I wish you guys would just hurry up and screw already." Kakashi muttered, his voice carrying the well known pout. His arms were crossed on the ledge as he seemed to dangle from the window. There was of course his favourite book in his grasp as he, by all appearances, was bored with the entire situation.

"Pervert. When – and yes it is when – anything as such happens, you will NOT be around to witness the fact. So go away and fulfill your perverted urges elsewhere. I'm sure Iruka would be more then pleased to aid you." Sasuke muttered, lifting and adjusting Naruto's weight so he could freely move as he wished.

"Spoilsport." Kakashi whined and with a poof of smoke, was gone.

Or at least, seemed to be.

Never knew with the great Copy Nin.

However, following in his former teacher's footsteps, Sasuke also disappeared with Naruto in his arms in a poof of smoke – one with more of a bluish tinge – leaving the Hokage's office empty so that only the sound of crickets could be heard echoing in the small room through the open window.


	6. Chapter 6

**o0 Part 6 0o**

Fingertips ran down the side of his face and along his neck in a gentle caress. They ran across his closed eyelid, along the scar on his cheek and continued down the cords of his neck, dipping in the hollow of his throat before moving to his shoulders.

Naruto murmured his appreciation as the fingers were then replaced by smooth, thin lips that brushed his collarbone. The lips moved to his neck and settled beneath his jaw where they lazily suckled as Naruto became more aware.

Arching his neck to give the questing lips silent permission, Naruto reached out to touch the body that hovered over him. Once touching the warm, smooth skin of his silent admirer, Naruto let his eyes slit open while murmuring his name.

" . . . Sasuke."

Sasuke lifted his head from Naruto's neck to make eye contact while letting his lower body press heavily into Naruto's so his arousal could be easily felt. Naruto smirked lazily as he let his hands slip up Sasuke's arms that pressed into the bed on either side of Naruto's chest as Naruto lay on his back. Letting his nails scrape along the flexed muscles, Naruto moved his hands to thread into the inky strands.

"How are you?" Sasuke whispered as Naruto removed the tie that held Sasuke's silky hair back. Naruto grinned as he pressed his own answering erection into Sasuke's causing him to groan.

"Good. Damned good." Naruto gasped, clenching at the black hair in his grip as Sasuke rolled his hips, causing lovely friction.

"Good." Sasuke echoed into Naruto's neck as he leaned down to lick at the already reddish bruise that was appearing. Naruto lightly yanked at Sasuke's hair to bring his head up. Gripping the side of Sasuke's face, Naruto arched up while pulling down Sasuke to press his lips to against Sasuke's.

The kiss was slow and teasing as Naruto let his hands quest over Sasuke's upper body. Naruto giggled as he fell back onto the pillows after licking at Sasuke's upper lip. Sasuke smirked and followed Naruto's lips and nibbled at the pink, smiling lips.

When Naruto hands wandered past Sasuke's waist and encircled the heavy erection, the light teasing soon evaporated as Sasuke moaned. Eyes closed as their lips quickly became bruised while tongues dived deep into each other, wanting to find and taste every hidden crevice. Saliva quickly mixed and left trails down Naruto's chest as Sasuke moved downward.

Hands dug almost painfully into Sasuke's scalp when he kissed faintly at Naruto's hip bone near the red, heavy cock. Naruto lay panting beneath Sasuke, his eyes clenched shut as Sasuke moved to lick up Naruto entire erection that lay heavily against his stomach. He kissed the pink mushroom head and let his tongue dip into the cock's slit

"Sas'ke." Naruto gasped, uselessly flexing his hips under Sasuke's hands as Sasuke slowly worked his mouth over Naruto's erection. It was Sasuke's first time, but Sasuke had been studying and knew the basic idea – now it was time to put it in practice.

Sasuke took as much as he could at first and alternated between sucking and licking till he was able to take all of Naruto's length. Naruto gasped and arched his back once the head of his erection hit and was encased by Sasuke's throat.

"Sasuke!" Naruto yelled as he felt the end coming all to soon. Sasuke seemed to sense this and instead of letting up, increased his attention.

A hand wrapped around Naruto's testicles and tugged gently while Sasuke bopped his head up and down – taking Naruto as far as he could continually. Naruto was gasping Sasuke's name while his hands gripped at Sasuke's long inky locks, but not at all to halt or control the movement – just for something to hold on to. Sasuke could feel his own cock pulse with Naruto's.

It was more then Sasuke ever dreamed of, let alone expected.

While one of Sasuke's hands played with Naruto's sack, Sasuke other hand gathered some of his saliva that had escaped and was slowly dripping down his chin. Whipping it off his chin, he then trailed it down behind Naruto's sack and pressed a coated finger to the puckered entrance he found.

Almost instantly, Naruto body tensed and arched as he pressed his erection deeper into Sasuke throat as he climaxed. Sasuke pulled back, choking slightly and quickly swallowed all that Naruto gave.

Naruto fell bonelessly against the bed gasping and panting as Sasuke whipped his face with a sheet.

"Dobe?" Sasuke murmured as he crawled back up Naruto body and gently kissed the slack, quivering lips.

"Fuck teme." Naruto muttered as he open his eyes. Sasuke frowned worriedly as Naruto wrapped his arms around Sasuke's neck. "That's the best I ever had." Naruto smiled and Sasuke just smirked. "And it was your first."

"Yes." Sasuke replied to the half-asked statement. He knew Naruto was unsure and could almost tell that Naruto would've been upset if his reply had been 'no'. Not that Sasuke had ever wanted to do that with any other man.

"And this will be mine." Naruto purred as he bent his knees and pulling them forward so that Sasuke fell between them and against the warm, sticky skin of Naruto's groin.

" . . . what?" Sasuke asked, clearly confused after closing his eyes and controlling himself as the side of his erection pressed against Naruto entrance.

Sasuke knew that Naruto had dated and slept with Garaa. He had walked into Naruto apartment once long ago and was greeted with erotic groaning, panting and the creaking of Naruto's bed.

At first it turned him on to hear Naruto moaning, but it was what he was moaning and who it was too that instantly sickened him. Sasuke quickly turned around and left as quickly. However, that month Sasuke woke up with many dream centring around that deep, sexy voice.

It wasn't long after that when Sasuke realized that maybe his affection for Naruto wasn't so platonic and even later that it wasn't just simple attraction either.

"But Garaa – " Sasuke muttered, his face scowling with displeasure as he said the name of the man who took Naruto away from him. Had Naruto first.

"I never bottomed for him. I refused to and he never asked why. I was waiting for the right man for the job – Garaa just wasn't it." Naruto smiled as he stroked Sasuke's sweating face as they stared into each other eyes. "You are though."

"Fuck Naruto." Sasuke growled, clenching his eyes shut at his words as he tried to contain himself. It was difficult, especially with Naruto moving his hips so that the head of Sasuke erection made contact with Naruto's entrance.

"That's the idea." Naruto murmured and Sasuke quickly moved to get the lotion he had purchased specifically for this occasion. Squirting some on his fingers, Sasuke made eye contact with Naruto to see if he was absolutely sure – he had never done this before.

Seeing Sasuke's hesitation, Naruto took Sasuke's wrist and tugged it down so Sasuke's fingers were resting just outside of Naruto's opening.

"Make love to me, Sasuke. One finger at a time." Naruto whispered as Sasuke let one finger gently breech the pucker.

Slowly, but surely and with Naruto's breathy instructions, Sasuke opened his lover. Once comfortable loosened and Sasuke had found and massaged Naruto prostrate till he was fully aroused again, Sasuke finally said the words.

"I love you, dobe." Sasuke whispered into Naruto's neck, just barely loud enough to be heard and Naruto moaned while pulling Sasuke to kiss him while pulling his own legs up.

"Love you too, but if you don't hurry up and fuck me, I could hate you again just as quickly!" Naruto growled and promptly gasped as Sasuke let the head of his erection breech Naruto.

Both gasping and sweating, Sasuke's cock slowly, but swiftly entered the awaiting Naruto. Naruto squirmed with impatience causing Sasuke to slam in the rest of the way, unable to control himself as the warm, rippling entrance wrapped snugly around him. Naruto felt a slight flutter of pain, but ignored it as he arched his sweat-slicked body closer to Sasuke.

Sasuke pulled out and thrust back in, finding Naruto's prostrate quickly. Naruto couldn't help, but wonder if Sasuke was a quick study at everything, or if he was just born to do everything right.

Gasping, they moved together as Sasuke seemed to move deeper with every thrust causing Naruto to arch and moan wantonly. Sasuke entwined his fingers with Naruto's as they kept eye contact, taking their time to reach climax.

Sweat glisten down their bodies as they moved together, finding a medium rhythm that was neither too slow nor too fast. They were in no hurry because they knew this was to be the first of many times.

Naruto moved to lift his leg to swing over Sasuke's shoulder, causing Sasuke to go even deeper and at a slightly different angle. Sasuke groaned while watching Naruto's hand reached for his own erection and Sasuke found it difficult to maintain control as his lover proceeded to masturbate before him.

"Ah fuck Sasuke!" Naruto moaned, arching his body as he moved his hand with the same rhythm as Sasuke entered him.

It was too much.

With quicker, shorter movements Sasuke thrust into Naruto, bringing them both closer to the edge within a few moments. Naruto climaxed first causing his entrance to become almost unbearably tight around Sasuke as he yelled Sasuke's name. Almost right after and with a groan, half Naruto's name, Sasuke buried himself deep within Naruto and climaxed for all his was worth.

Once finished, Sasuke collapsed on top of Naruto, panting and his eyes already closing with fatigue. Gently and with the last of his own energy, Naruto turned them gently so that they lay on their sides still wrapped around one another.

"That was fucking unbelievable." Naruto whispered into Sasuke's chest as they both answered the siren's call to sleep.

"Hm." Sasuke agreed, wordlessly.

And not far down the hall, two women sighed with relief.


	7. Chapter 7

**o0 Part 7 0o**

_Epilogue_

"I think Yuki likes having siblings." Naruto commented as he watched the 12 year-old Yuki pushed his younger sister and brother on the tire swing.

"Hmm." Was all Naruto got in reply.

Naruto just smiled as he looked down at Sasuke, whose head lay in his lap. Naruto shook his head and leaned against the thick oak tree behind him while he continued to run his fingers through Sasuke's ever growing ebony hair. He watched as the older Yuki, who was looking more and more like his father, laughed with his younger sister and brother.

Naruto and Sasuke had been together for a little over five years now and were still going strong. That wasn't to say there weren't any fights and tears, but there weren't many and in the end it simply made them stronger as a couple. It was to be expected with two strong-willed people living together.

Actually, technically there were four strong-willed adults living together with three stubborn kids. Thankfully the Uchiha mansion had more then enough room.

When Naruto first moved in, the first six months were fairly rough. Not really within the Uchiha walls, but outside.

Not many villagers were impressed with the happenings of the Uchiha couple. No one liked that Sakura was with Ino, but they liked it even less that their new Hokage was with the demon carrier, Naruto.

There were many times that Naruto thought it would be best if he just up and left. He could deal with the harassment and cruel words – he was used to it from dealing with it for over two decades – but when he caught wind that Sasuke's position was in danger, Naruto was packing within minutes. He didn't want Sasuke to loose his position for anything, or anyone. That was something he wasn't going to risk even if it destroyed all his dreams and life as he knew it.

Sakura had caught him on his way out after a bare month of living within the Uchiha mansion and plowed him a good one.

She ranted and raved, giving him the same lines Sasuke had about denying himself happiness for a bunch of bastards who wouldn't give a shit what happened to him and what good would it be if he left Sasuke. There was no doubt in either of their minds that Sasuke would leave his post anyway just to find him and drag him back.

Or even leave the village to live with him wherever he wanted.

Which also meant living Yuki which Naruto couldn't even consider.

Sasuke had come home to find a puffy, red-eyed Naruto, who had a large purple bruise on his left cheek. Of course he saw the packed bag immediately after and pretty much knew instantly what was happening and it scared him.

It scared him to the bone.

Sasuke however kept his cool and left to get Naruto some ice. When he came back into their rooms, Naruto was crying and was stuttering his apology and explanation.

Sasuke simply kneeled before Naruto while placing the ice on his face and silently listened to Naruto's story. Once Naruto was finished, Sasuke said only one thing.

"You may deny yourself, but I refuse to and I'll do whatever needs to be done to keep what I love."

Neither said anything more that night as they made almost frantic love before falling into a troubled sleep, Naruto in Sasuke's tight grasp.

It took a few more rocky months before the village calmed down, but Ino and Naruto stayed strong, realizing quickly that they weren't the only ones suffering. They all stuck together and pulled through as a family – a even stronger one when all was said and done.

It was funny, but Naruto had never considered having a family before and the whole idea was still so new to him. Then again it wasn't a normal family, not that anything with Naruto was what the called 'normal', but it was his and like Sasuke had said, he was going to do whatever it took to keep it.

For a few years, there were finally all happy. Yuki had quickly adjusted to having his parents and godparents living all togther. He loved having them all together and had even taken to calling Naruto and Ino 'ma and pa' like there were his second set of parents. This of course elated them, but had also started a new set of is own issues.

Ino wanted children.

It's not that she didn't consider Yuki pretty much hers, but Ino wanted her own and Sakura wanted more, but not necessary her's by birth. She wanted to be a mom again and wanted to help Ino through the experience of motherhood.

And since Naruto didn't have children yet . . .

It was hard, but Sakura had figured if they could simply have Naruto's sperm be inserted into Ino on the day she was to release an egg, they wouldn't need to have sexual intercourse.

It was weird and kind of strange, but with Sasuke's help, Naruto was able to climax in a cup for Sakura to use a syringe to inject the sperm into Ino – how exactly Naruto didn't care to really listen. All he knew is after a few tries, Ino was pregnant with his child.

Sasuke at first was wary to the entire idea, but quickly warmed up when he realized that Naruto wanted his own kids and wanted to share them with Sasuke as well since they couldn't have any together.

It was then it was decided they were just one big family – unusual and maybe even a little conventual, but they were a family.

It wasn't till a few days before Ino gave birth, that they realized that she was having twins – a boy and a girl.

The same 2 year-olds Yuki was pushing on the tire swing – Miki and Ryo.

Miki had arrived first with a small tuft of Naruto's gold hair and dark eyes that were a lot like Sasuke's. Ino's grandmother apparently had much the same colour of eyes and it must have simply just been carried down the line, but Naruto liked to think it was Sasuke's input in their children. As if him being around had simply influenced the little girl's colouring.

As for Ryo, he had Ino's light blond hair and a mixture of Naruto's sky blue eyes with Sakura emerald green. Again Naruto wanted to say it was Sakura influence, but no one was quite sure about Naruto's background. However, Naruto was just positive that Ino and Naruto may have biologically created the children, but children were growing up to look like their environment which included Sasuke and Sakura.

This was proving true since all three children seem to have traits and looks a lot like all four of their parents everyday.

"Pa, Miki and Ryo want ice cream, can I take them to get some?" Yuki asked, panting as he ran up to Naruto.

"Please!" Miki whined, her eyes dark and wide. Naruto smiled as Sasuke stirred, reaching in his pant pocket to remove some money.

"Here." Sasuke muttered, tossing some coins at Yuki, who deftly caught it, smirking at his father's actions. Unaware, Sasuke simply turned to his side, his face towards Naruto's stomach, and relaxed once again as Naruto return to his stroking of the silky hair.

"Thanks dad." Yuki smiled while Miki and Ryo cheered.

"Thanks pa and dad!" the twins yelled before running off in the store direction, Yuki hot on their heels.

"Where are they off to?" Sakura asked as she wandered towards them, watching as the kids ran off.

"Ice cream." Naruto smiled and Ino not far behind Sakura, frowned.

"But it's almost dinner." Ino muttered, placing her hands on her hips and Naruto couldn't help, but smile.

"Blame him." Naruto smirked, pointing his finger at the man pretty much completely asleep in his lap.

Ino rolled her pale eyes and threw her hands in the air causing her chin length light blond hair to flutter around her round face. Sakura just shook her head.

"He spoils the lot of them worse then the three of us put together." Sakura smiled slightly as she nudged him with her foot. He grumbled and slapped at where her foot was as if getting rid of a fly.

"Who would have thought?" Ino grinned, crossing her arms over her ample breasts and Naruto arched an eyebrow.

"He can't deny anyone anything – especially the ones he loves." Naruto sighed, remembering all those times Sasuke had said he was denying himself. He was right, but then again Sasuke had denied himself happiness as well. It was just easier for him to give it up old habits now that his past was finally dead and gone.

Though as far as Naruto was concerned, so was his.

He was breaking old habits.

"That I can't deny."

**Fini . . . finally . . . : )**

**A/N: Phew . . . it's done. It's not my worst and seems a little more rushed then I would like, not to mention the OOCness, but it's not bad. I do have another Naruto fic on the go, but I refuse to start to post it till it's done and I hate to say it, but with the way things are right at the moment, you probably won't see anything from me again for a little while.**

**Anyway, thank you for your patience. I know what it's like to sit and wait forever for a fic to be updated. I hate it and I refuse to do it again.**

**Tell me what you think, I love all reviews . . . unless it's flames, but gotta take the good with the bad.**

**Love ya all,**

**Kakasmai King**

**XO**

**P.S. Just wondering what everyone would think of me writing a short little fic to go with this about the epilogue when Naruto almost ranaway. It would be a lil drama-angst fic, but I think it would be kinda fun.**

**R&R!**


End file.
